1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a cabinet comprising a holder for attachment to the holder of a device comprising a display screen, such as a television device or a computer monitor. In cases where a television device is mentioned hereafter a device comprising a display screen is meant and also other devices with a display screen other than a television device, such as a computer monitor are considered to be included.
2. Description of Related Art
Such cabinets have been known. In many cases it concerns cabinets in which a dedicated position is reserved for a television device, so that when the device is not in use, the television device with the screen remains visible. A switched off television screen usually does not provide a pleasant sight.
Other television cabinets are known, wherein when the television device is not in use can be screened off by means of closable doors that close in front of the screen or by a venetian blind that can slide up and down.
The known television cabinets have the disadvantage that they are arranged for accommodating a television device.
GB 2 427 127 A1 describes a mounting for a retractable user interface with means to slide away part of a surface to create an opening in the surface in which the user interface can be deployed.
WO 2010/046731 A1 describes a computer table with a working surface of which a proximal part can pivot upwards to create space so that a distal part can move between a lower position and a raised position, whereby the distal part comprises a computer display. After the movement of the distal part a proximal part can move back to its original position.
US 2008/0116771 A1 describes a cabinet in which a flat screen television device is mounted at the inside of a top panel of the cabinet. The top panel is mounted pivotally to the body of the cabinet. A lifting mechanism attached between the top panel and another part of the cabinet entirely lifts up the top panel or provides assistance to open the top panel.